minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 7
No Questions Asked? I Don't Think So How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and no, I have NOT vanished into thin air, I'm still around! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! Who have ALSO not vanished altogether! Nikki & Nick: 'Helloooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Jesse: '''Aw, crap! I thought we were done with this! Nah, I just was busy on Deviantart. You know me, living the double life I lead. Oh yeah, and getting ready for my birthday too. It's this month. '''Petra: '''Really?! Which day? Now what makes you think I'm gonna tell you that? I'm a secretive person, and it'll stay that way! So, we got a LOT of questions, and since I'm feeling nice, I'll do an all-question episode. '''Everyone except Nikki, Nick, and me: '*bows* HOLY MOTHER OF NOTCH THANK YOU! My pleasure. First one is for Jesse, Petra, and Lukas from Georgia3904. They were wondering if you had anything you wish you could redo. Question #2 'Lukas: '''I wished I had been brave enough to try to save Gabriel...and stop Petra from getting Wither Sickness. '''Nick: '''Interesting answer...Put away the gun, Nikki. This doesn't mean a thing. '''Nikki: '*cocks gun* Just being safe. 'Petra: '''I never should have given Ivor that wither skull to begin with. We wouldn't have had all that trouble with the Witherstorm. '''Jenny: '''But then we'd have never become heroes. You gotta connect the dots here, Petra. '''Jesse: '''Um, can I say this one in private? It's a bit...embarassing. *sigh* Fine. Follow me. *goes into room that says "Studio Confessional"* '''Jesse: '''You have a confessional here? For the revealing of darkest secrets. Come on, blockhead. Don't be shy. '''Jesse: '*goes inside* Now what's the news? 'Jesse: '...I wish that I had kissed Petra when we fell from the bridge. I was "this" close, but then that creeper came, and...*sighs* I really am a wuss, just like you said. ... '''Jesse: '''Shipper? ... '''Jesse: '''Uh, hello? Shipper? Can you hear me? ... '''Jesse: ':| DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT SO DARN EMOTIONAL?! QUESTIONS DON'T ALWAYS NEED FEEL ATTACKS, YOU KNOW! Question #3 Okay! Now that I am out of my emotional trance, next question. Jenny, Jesse, The Order of the Command Block wondered if you could go back in time, and make the Classic Order REAL heroes so the WItherstorm was taken care of, would you have done so? Reuben would still be alive, but you guys wouldn't be heroes. 'Jenny: '''That's...not so difficult, really. We miss Reuben and all, but...then he wouldn't be the hero he deserved to be. Every true hero has to make sacrifices. If Reuben hadn't died to save the world, he'd NEVER get the honor he really deserved. So...I guess we should just let the past be. '''Nikki: '*aims gun* Wrong choice. *fires* 'Jenny: '*falls* 'Lukas: '''HOW DARE YOU SHOOT MY HONEY-BOO! '''Nick: '''Ewww, your honey-what? '''Lukas: '''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *chases Nikki* '''Nikki: '''Shipper, help me! *eating popcorn* Hmmm? You say something, bud? '''Nikki: '''Yeah, you totally misheard me when I said SCREW YOU, SHIPPER! End of Questions That wraps up THIS Ask or Dare, evrybody! Thank you for being patient with me. I hope to make even more of these in the future. Now, Nick will be doing the outro this time, since Nikki is in the hospital. (Thanks a lot, Lukas) '''Lukas: '''YOUR FRIGGIN CO-HOST SHOT MY GIRL! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?! I expected her to overcome you. '''Lukas: '-_- '''Nick: '''Oh man...I'm nervous. It's okay, buddy. Just breathe and say the words she always says. '''Nick: '''Alright...*breathes deeply* Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Hooray! (Do me a favor, folks, and give our outro sub a big hand in the comments below!) Category:Blog posts